


Feel your presence

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Almost smut but nope hehe, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Black Third Person POV, But it's normal for Among Us lol, Comfort, Death, Embarrassment, Kissing, M/M, Some stuttering, Third Person POV, Wrote this on a whim, You might feel a little secondhand embarrassment, fluffy shit, getting walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: After being sent into space with his boyfriend, things take a twist for Black as he and 9 other crewmates try and figure out who The Impostor among the crew is.
Relationships: Black/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Feel your presence

**Author's Note:**

> For context:
> 
> Black - Boy/Male  
> Yellow - Boy/Male  
> White - Boy/Male  
> Brown - Girl/Female  
> Purple - Girl/Female  
> Pink - Girl/Female  
> Cyan - Girl/Female  
> Green - Boy/Male  
> Red - Boy/Male  
> Blue - Girl/Female

White spoke at the cafeteria table, Black tried to keep focus but his mind was elsewhere.

Yellow tapped his shoulder, "Black, it's time to go." Black blinked, "Oh, sorry."

He wasn't being himself today, Yellow decided to brush it off for now. He walked towards Weapons, not looking back to see if Black was following.

"Hey, wait up!" Black runs into him, making Yellow stumble a bit before Black catches him. After the shock dissipated, he turned around and scowled at Black.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that hun." Yellow just sat in the chair, destroying asteroids while Black kept watch. The two had been dating for a little bit now, a little over half a year. Once Yellow finished up, Black had a task in Navigation while he had a task in O2. They split up for a few minutes before Yellow came back. They continued their tasks, making their way through the building. 

Black laughed loudly, "Yeah, and then I-" The sound of the emergency button going off filled the speakers in Admin. Yellow and Black made their way up, Purple followed them as she was also in Admin. Pink and Cyan approached together, White and Brown were already at the table. Red and Blue were the last to arrive, each from different directions. A few of them whispered before Brown spoke up.

"Green's body was found." She wasted no time telling them the news. Black and Red shouted outraged. The two were always the first to react, Cyan was already tearing up. She never had much of a stomach for even small scares and losing a friend was terrifying. Varied responses and reactions rippled through the crew before White called for silence loudly.

"Everyone, please. Let's be civilized." Red huffed and crossed his arms, Yellow coaxed Black into calming down until they had evidence. White continued, "Thank you. It seems there is a traitor among us, an impostor rather." He paused for a moment, "Brown and I found Green's body in Electrical. We were coming from Lower Engine. Everyone, where were you at the time of the murder?"

Pink vouched for herself and Cyan, "Cyan and I were in Communications, we had a quick task in there." Red spoke up next, "I was in Medbay doing a scan." Blue quietly said that she was in Shields. Black spoke for himself, Yellow, and Purple. "We were in Admin at the time." 

White nodded, "So the only two who were by themselves were Red and Blue. Did any-" He was cut off by Red. "Excuse me, what? Are you trying to imply something here, bud?" Red raised a fist to White, who only narrowed his eyes in response. "That's extremely suspicious for someone we haven't even suspected yet." Yellow glanced up at Black, wishing he could see his face instead of a Black helmet staring back at him.

Black held Yellow's hand, squeezing it a little to assure him it was okay. 

"I- what- no! I just don't think it's fair to say anything just because I was by myself." Red argued, only further proving White's point. "The vent in Electrical leads to Medbay, correct? You could've killed Green and then vented." 

"NO! IT WASN'T ME! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Red begged loudly, his fear showing itself in his voice. Cyan's sobs could be heard by now. "Shut up, this isn't about you Cyan." Purple hissed, already annoyed. Pink defended Cyan, saying it was fine for her to cry. White continued accusing Red; while Red tried to defend himself best he could. Purple and Pink were having a shouting match with Cyan crying loudly in between.

Brown observed quietly while Yellow and Black looked over to each other before laughing. They knew it probably wasn't the best time to be laughing, but the fighting was pretty ridiculous. Eventually, time was up and it was time to vote.

White called out the votes; already acting like he was the leader of the group. "Everyone voted for Red, big surprise." He and Brown took Red by the arms, leading him to the chute to send him into space. "I've got this, don't worry," White assured Brown and just before he sent Red to his death, he lifted up visor ever so slightly and smiled maliciously. Only for Red to see, he pushed Red out and closed the chute. 

The 8 remaining checked the tablet, which read: "Red was not The Impostor." Yellow sighed, "Let's finish up what we were doing." Black nodded, feeling guilty to have sent Red to his death for no reason.

Black finished up fixing the wires after Yellow finally swiped the card correctly. Black smirked, "Since we're done with our tasks, you want to pass some time?" Yellow shrugged, not catching on. "Yeah, sure." He took Yellow by the arm and dragged him down to Communications. They passed Pink and Cyan on the way, waving quickly before continuing.

Yellow blushed a bit as they entered Communications, unbeknownst to Black. Black took off his helmet, revealing his face. Yellow did the same, the blush on his face very visible. "I haven't seen your face in a while..." Black took his gloves off so he could gently pet Yellow's face. 

Black made sure no one was coming and moved farther into the room, pulling Yellow along with him. He sat down on the seat, Yellow sitting on his lap. Yellow leaned into him, giving him a small, sweet, and innocent kiss. He continued to do the same a few more times on Black's cheeks and neck. Black stopped him so they could properly kiss, wrapping his arms around the back of Yellow's neck. 

Yellow's had one hand gripping on tightly to Black's shirt while his other hand moved to Black's lower body before they were interrupted by a loud, "AHEM." They broke apart, surprised. They turned to see Pink and Cyan in the doorway. Yellow immediately hid his face in Black's chest, "Please look away." They hadn't done anything yet, but he was still embarrassed. Black chuckled loudly. "Sorry 'bout that ladies." Black pet Yellow's hair, "It's okay, shh." He whispered to the boy. 

Pink rolled her eyes. "Look, if you've finished your tasks, just.." She huffed, frustrated. "Just, go do something actually productive!" Cyan shrunk a bit next to her, glancing once more at the two. She guessed that Pink was unaware the two were dating before now. "We should just go," Cyan said, Pink agreed. They continued on their way, leaving Black and Yellow.

Yellow sniffled quietly. "I'm sorry," Black said, moving his arms to hug Yellow. "I shouldn't have..." He trails off, instead, taking comfort in just silently petting Yellow's hair. Yellow moved a little, "No, it's okay. I've wanted to see your face again for a few days now." Yellow cleaned his nose and brought his lips to Black's again, a soft but short kiss. 

Black pulled away and let Yellow stand up. He stood up as well, slipping on his gloves. Before Yellow put on his helmet again, Black pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He snickered before putting on his own Black helmet. 

Yellow hoped that Pink hadn't said anything to the others. He didn't have much time to think about it as the emergency alarm went off again. He took Black's hand and they rushed up to the cafeteria. White, Purple, Pink, and Cyan were already there. Black and Yellow took their respective places at the table as Blue trailed in last. "Sorry I'm late guys, lost my way." Black glanced around to see Brown wasn't with them. 

"Likely story." White muttered while Purple the announcement, "I found Brown's body in Admin. All of us were in there today so I'm not really sure who it could've been." The discussion this time was much more civilized. Pink and Cyan were together just like before, they were in Upper Engine. Black and Yellow were in Admin and Communications. White said he was in Security, Purple in Storage and Admin, and Blue in O2. 

White was the first to vote, "I think it's Purple, she was in that area the entire time. It's self-report." Blue agreed, also voting for Purple. "Wait, at least let me explain myself. I was in there cleaning out the leaves and then I had to do card swipe. I walked in and saw the body." White crossed his arms, "Uh-huh? Well, only you, Black, and Yellow were in there during this murder. The two of 'em left soon after anyway. I saw it on cams." 

Yellow felt like sinking into the floor at that moment. Black held back a laugh.

White's reasoning convinced Pink and Black. Cyan and Yellow voted to skip instead, not quite sure who'd done it. Regardless, Purple still got the most votes. She didn't put up much of a fight, walking to the chute by herself. "You guys'll regret this. Good luck." She opened the door, took a breath, and then floated out into space. White watched from the window, she waved to him. The 7 of them turned to the tablet. It read: "Purple was not The Impostor." Pink groaned loudly, trudging off to finish some of her tasks. She'd been going fairly slowly. Cyan was close behind. Blue took her normal lone wolf route while White settled down in the cafeteria. "Go have some fun, lovebirds."

Black glanced over to Yellow, he could tell the slightly shorter boy felt embarrassed. "Let's go," Yellow suggested they split up for this round. Black reluctantly agreed. He padded around the ship, unsure of what to do. He wasn't really friendly with anyone here. 

He just looped around before popping into storage again. Black whistled some random tune before he saw bloodstains on the floor. He followed the streak of blood across the floor before his eyes landed on a body. "That.. that can't be Yellow. No. It can't." He rushed over, to his horror it was indeed Yellow. 

"Ye-yellow. Baby, no, no... You can't be dead, no.." Black broke down, tears streaming down his face. He regretting splitting up so much. He already started blaming himself. Yellow coughed a little, Black gasped.

"Are you?" Black asked, taking off Yellow's helmet. He took off his own as well. If these were Yellow's last moments, he didn't want either of them just seeing the other's helmet. Yellow tried to speak, "Blac..k you're okay. Th-that makes me.. happy. It's White. He's the Impostor. Please cont.." He coughed a little more. "Continue living, for.. me." Black shook his head, "No, you're going to live with me." The tears kept coming, his voice raspy. 

Yellow smiled a little, "We both know... that's not happening." Black looked down to where Yellow had been stabbed. He gently rested his hand near it. "It's not fair." Black knew he had to accept it, even if he didn't want to. Yellow nodded, "I know, Black. I know." He held Black's hand, "I love you. Never forget, because then I'll h-haunt you... forever as a ghost."

Black smiled best he could, his face still damp from crying. "I love you too. I could never forget." He brushed his fingers on Yellow's face like earlier then kissed him, a little long but not deep. When Yellow finally went still, Black couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a loud, pained cry. He lowered his head onto Yellow's stomach, still holding his hand. Blue ran in, hearing his loud cry.

Blue reported it for Black since the boy didn't do it himself. At the meeting, White was quick to blame Black for Yellow's murder. Black knew he couldn't take it lying down. "White, it's you." He stared right at him, "I would never kill Yellow. I love him. He told me himself that you killed him." Black managed his voice cracks best he could. The others looked to White, "I-I was in the cafeteria the entire time! How could I have killed him?" White stuttered a little.

"Who's to say you didn't leave?" Blue said, siding with Black. They continued to badger White, the suspicious activities, and how he was always the first to accuse others. They won over Cyan, but Pink was still not fully convinced. "Please Pink, it's all I ask of you." Cyan pleaded, Pink rolled her eyes but said, "Fine." 

Everyone voted out White, Black and Blue were the ones to send him out the chute. The tablet read: White was The Impostor. Pink and Cyan celebrated and Blue smiled, happy they were safe. 

Black walked back to Storage and sat with Yellow again. "We're safe, it's all okay." He said quietly. Black took Yellow's hand once more. Yellow's ghost moved next to Black, wrapping an arm around him. Black felt like someone was next to him, but when he looked there was no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Survivors:  
> Black  
> Pink  
> Cyan  
> Blue
> 
> Dead (In order):  
> Green  
> Red  
> Brown  
> Purple  
> Yellow  
> White
> 
> And that's the end! I stayed up for around 3 hours to finish this. I really ship YellowxBlack and I didn't see a lot of YellowxBlack fics so I knew I just had to write one. I hope it's okay, if you guys want some more or different ships, comment 'em below. Tell me if there's any mistakes, I did finish this around 5:30am so... anyways, thank you for reading <3


End file.
